


Disintegration

by MisanthropicDragon



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Consensual Violence, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropicDragon/pseuds/MisanthropicDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit messes up- Nux teaches a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

> A) I am so sorry for this B) I never want to look at this again I am done editing and done adding to it.  
> [Listen to this](https://play.spotify.com/user/luisaack/playlist/55EWwrk3q77WnB73VzFmPb) while you read.
> 
> If I need to add any tags or you see any big spelling/grammar errors, let me know.

“I don’t care what your excuse is, Slit! You fucked up!” Nux yells over his shoulder. He’s pissed, beyond pissed. He stomps away from the car, blood boiling. Slit follows after him, trying to catch up, loud crunching under his boots.

“It was your fault! If it wasn’t for your shoddy driving, I wouldn't have fallen off!” Nux stops in his tracks and turns sharply, eyes filled with anger. He takes two long strides, and grabs Slit by his scarf. Slit’s jaw tenses, brow furrowing. For a scrawny, wiry little thing, Nux is strong. Not as strong as he thinks he is, but still strong. 

“My fault? Wanna rethink that answer, Slit? You’re reckless!” Nux hisses out while he slams Slit against the wall. Slit grabs at Nux’s wrists and tries to pry him off, to no avail. “You don’t get to touch me.” He slaps Slit hard, the sound is amplified in the empty hall, almost deafening. The slap causes the fresh staples in his cheeks to trickle blood. Slit winces subtly, not willing to let Nux have the satisfaction. Nux studies his face, looking into his eyes.

“No, I don’t! I fell ‘cause of your shit turns!” Slit snarls, his blunt and ridged nails clawing at Nux’s wrists. Nux sweeps his leg around Slit’s, using his foot to kick the back of his knee. Slit’s knees buckle, the only thing holding him up is Nux’s tight grip on the scarf. Nux leans down, almost eye to eye with Slit. Slit growls low in his throat before spitting a thick gob of saliva at Nux. Nux recoils somewhat before narrowing his eyes, pulls back, and headbutts Slit. 

“Stay down, Slit!” Nux says to him while he watches Slit try to figure out how he ended up on the floor. Slit is laying there, blinking and unmoving. His chest heaves rapidly with heavy breathes, the wind quite literally knocked out of him. After a moment of laying there, he tries to get back up. 

Slit is dazed, vision blurring for a moment before he shakes his head. Nux takes the opportunity to throw Slit off balance onto his back once again, stand up straight, and step on Slit’s shoulder to keep him pinned. He buries his heel into the bigger man’s pectoral and grins ferally. Slit’s hands shoot upwards and wrap around his calf, pushing up in an attempt to make him move. But Nux has the upper hand here, and Slit knows it. “Look at you, you’re absolutely pathetic today!” he jeers. Slit catches the look in Nux’s eyes and realizes ‘Oh, this is what we’re playing’.

“Get off of me! Lay off the eating too, I swear to v8!” The jab is harsh, Nux is just bones. But at the moment, Slit can’t bring himself to care. Nux moves his foot for a fraction of a second, giving Slit the impression this is over, before he delivers a slight kick to the ribs. Slit tenses again, his eyes screw shut in pain as he sucks in a breath. Nux replaces his foot in the spot on Slit’s chest before leaning over to get a better look at his face. 

“You’re disappointing me, Slit. I would’ve thought you’d put up more of a fight. Maybe you’re just goin’ soft!” Nux laughs, too gleeful to match the current situation. Slit can feel the laughter through the contact they’re making. Slit continues to struggle under Nux, who has him effectively pinned under his boot. “You need to relearn your place, apparently.” Slit shudders, he knows what Nux means. They’ve done this a million times before, or so it feels like. 

But that doesn’t mean Slit will readily submit, not at all. He’ll fight tooth and nail, he’ll draw blood. But when Nux locks eyes with him, Slit feels his mouth go dry. The look Nux is giving him almost makes his lips twitch into a smirk, but he has a facade to maintain. This was Slit’s favorite game, plays nicely into masochistic urges and secret need to serve. He struggles and attempts to get his knee up high enough to kick Nux down. Nux moves just in time to avoid the hit, and drops himself to sit on Slit’s chest. He grins down at him and grabs the scarf again, hoisting Slit up just enough to give what Slit thought would be a kiss. 

Suddenly, his head is hitting the stone ground. His vision swims again, much more briefly this time. Slit snarls, a hand shooting out to grab Nux by the jaw. Nux catches his wrist and squeezes. He pulls a strip of cloth out of a pocket, eyes filled with mischief. He quickly flips Slit over, much to Slit’s dismay, and takes no time at all to tie his wrists together. 

Slit pulls his wrists apart from each other, testing the strength of the fabric. He could’ve ripped it apart if he tried hard enough, both he and Nux know that well. Nux gets off him and stands up, looking down at him. “Well well, look who lost this time.” he laughs and Slit groans internally. Damn cheeky bastard loved to win. Nux uses a foot to push Slit so he’s laying down on his back and arms, facing him. The position hurts his arms, pinned between his own weight and the rock beneath him. 

“You look good like that, defeated.” Nux taunts. He reaches down and yanks Slit to his knees by his scarf. “But you’d look better if you’d do your damn job right.” Slit looks up defiantly at this, a sudden wave of anger hitting him. “C’mon Slit, give up.” Nux chides, using one hand, he motions vaguely to his boots. Slit’s eyes narrow, boring into Nux’s. He reluctantly bows to Nux’s feet, causing Nux to make a noise of excitement he can’t contain. Nux notices the pink of Slit’s tongue peek between his white painted lips and press against the tip of his boot. 

He was sure that if Slit hadn’t been covered in the white talc, his face would be burning with shame. The thought alone was satisfying enough. Slit continues his ministrations, taking care not to miss a single spot. Nux watches with badly hidden enthusiasm, with the occasional comment or noise of delight. “That’s right, you mutt. Make ‘em shiny.” He mutters hoarsely. He loves seeing Slit on his knees. It gave him a power trip that came only from having an upper hand on Slit, and driving. 

Slit’s tongue flattens along the side of Nux’s boot, each lick languid and almost teasing. His eyes are closed, brows furrowing in concentration. As he licks up to the top of the boot, he peeks an eye open to look up at Nux. Nux catches his gaze, giving him a quick, soft smile. Slit’s tongue is dry, very dry. The dust from Nux’s boot doesn’t help at all.

Finally done, Slit moves to the next boot. He starts at the tip and licks as best he can to make his driver’s boots nice ‘n shiny. Slit wants to please Nux, wants to make him proud. Would never admit to it, though. 

Once he’s finished with both boots, Slit pulls back and leans against Nux’s legs, almost nuzzling him. He presses a kiss to the inside of Nux’s thigh through baggy pants. Then, he tilts his head back to look up at Nux, a silent question in his eyes. 

Nux nods curtly, then reaches for his belts. He undoes the belt agonizingly slow, making Slit swallow thickly. Slit’s pupils are blown wide, barely a ring of green visible. It’s obviously what’s going to happen next. Nux tugs the belts and fly down on his pants, then pulls his cock out. Slit’s eyes are begging, he needs to serve Nux, needs to taste him. Nux’s hand curls around himself, giving a few slow strokes before he uses a finger to tilt Slit’s chin up. 

“Open your mouth.” Nux demands. Slit obliges and opens his mouth, tongue dusty and dry. “This won’t do. Can’t have your mouth on my cock like that.” Slit’s mouth is still open, won’t close it until he’s told to because he can be good, he can be. Nux grabs the canteen with the last of his water ration from the day off of the back of his pants where it’s clipped to. He unscrews it, then holds it in front of Slit.

“Keep open. ‘M gonna clean that mouth of yours first.” And Slit could cry. Nux was going to give him water. Nux pours the water into his hand and holds it in front of Slit. “Drink it.” Is all Nux has to say before Slit has his mouth against his palm, slurping the water up messily. Nux pulls his hand away when Slit is done, and closes the canteen once more. “There, all better.”

Then, a wide smirk plays over Nux’s features. He hooks two fingers into the corner of Slit’s mouth and forces it open. Slit looks up at him with disdain, face akin to a snarling dog. Slit hates it when Nux smiles at him like that, like he knows what he’s doing to him. And he did know, he knows very well of the mental hold he has over Slit. Nux wets his lips before grabbing himself, and pressing against Slit’s chapped lips. “Open up, Slit.” Slit is reluctant to allow his mouth to be filled, but opens up anyways. Nux’s gaze softens and he smiles, causing Slit to roll his eyes. 

“Good boy.” they’re simple words, but they make Slit’s skin burn. He feels himself get harder, if that’s at all possible. Nux pushes into his mouth, agonizingly slow. The head of his cock rubs uncomfortably against the roof of Slit’s mouth, making Slit straighten up and change the angle. Nux’s fingers continue to hold Slit’s mouth open as he pushes in deeper, hitting the back of Slit’s throat. One hand makes it’s way to the back of Slit’s head, holding him in place. 

Slit groans, struggling to keep his throat relaxed and not gag. But maybe… That’s what Nux wants? Slit looks up and catches Nux’s gaze. Nux is biting his lip hard, eyes half-lidded. “Alright… That’s enough.” is all the warning Slit gets before Nux pulls back and thrusts sharply into his throat again. Blunt nails dig into the back of his skull, the sting like a pleasant shock, making him twitch in his cargos. Slit’s eyes water, tears leaking down his cheeks. He isn’t crying, but the force of the thrusts make the tears fall involuntarily. The way the sun catches on his wet lashes makes them sparkle, if Nux had been in any other mindset he would’ve wiped those glittering tears. 

Slit makes an objecting noise, face contorting in a mixture of anger and pain. Nux huffs out a cruel laugh, moving his hand to cup Slit’s jaw, then squeeze. The ache from his jaw being stretched and squeezed makes him throb. Slit needs Nux, and needs him bad. Nux pushes back into his mouth, his hold on the back of Slit’s head and jaw tight enough to prevent him from moving. Slit is tense for a moment, before Nux shifts into a steady pace. He loves this, the ache from his jaw and the feeling of Nux invading his senses. Finally, he’s relaxing and allowing his throat to be fucked open. 

‘Nux talks too much.’ Slit thinks to himself, as he hears Nux muttering filthy things about his mouth. Nux let’s out a shaky sigh, lightly scratching at Slit’s scalp. Slit perks up immediately, gets more enthusiastic from the touch. Nux knows what that touch does to him. It calms him down, but the sensation is also incredibly pleasurable. Before he knows it, he’s purring around Nux. 

“C’mon mutt, keep you’re throat open for me!” Nux taunts, giving Slit’s cheek a quick ‘smack’ before going back to squeezing his jaw. Slit’s eyes flutter close, brows knitting in concentration as he relaxes his throat once more. Nux can feel the difference and starts to find a quicker pace. Slit can feel Nux deep in his throat, the sensation had been odd when they had started this who knows how long ago, but now it was an ache he craved. 

Nux is digging his fingers into his skull harder now, Slit is loving every second of it. The sensation feels so good, makes him feel alive. Slit looks elated, like that’s his natural position. On his knees and a cock in his throat. Though to him, it is his natural position for now. Like he exists solely to serve Nux. Nux’s pants and whimpers echo in the empty hall, music to Slit’s ears, better than the music Doof plays at night. Slit groans loudly, the vibrations making Nux shudder. “Good boy… Good boy…” Is all Nux can say now. He feels like his brain has melted, rendered incapable of a coherent sentence. Slit smiles around his cock, it’s an evil smile but he looks pleased as punch. 

But the praise only makes Slit work faster. He swallows around him and Nux bucks his hips, pulling away in time to cum on Slit’s face. Slit growls low in his throat, obviously none too pleased with it. But he won’t say anything, won’t disobey. Wants to be a good boy for his driver, after being a fuckup on the road. 

Nux smiles and reaches down to stroke Slit’s cheek, tracing the staples and scar. “You’re so filthy, Slit. Should see your face right now, covered in cum, red and watery eyes, and tied up. ‘s really a fitting look for you.” Nux grins even wider when he sees Slit’s expression contort into one of anger. “Don’t be mad, should be happy you got me off.” 

Slit wants to wipe his face off, but can’t with his wrists tied together. As if reading his mind, Nux reaches down and wipes the cum off of his face. He looks like he’s about to rub it off on his pants before he’s got an idea. He presses his cum-covered hand to Slit’s mouth and smiles all honey sweet. “Lick it up, mutt!” Nux goads, while Slit looks up at him, quirking an eyebrow. Nux nudges his lips once more.

Slit tentatively sticks his tongue out and licks it up. Nux shudders at the sight. Dominating Slit gives him such a power trip. Seeing Slit so desperate to please him has Nux’s cock twitching, despite cumming only moments ago. Once Nux’s hand is cleaned off, he cleans Slit’s saliva off on his pants. 

“You did good, Slit.” Nux says while tucking himself away and clasping his belts together again. He reaches out and pets Slit’s head like he likes. 

“...Thank you, Nux.” Slit mutters, looking away. Nux just makes a content sound and smiles. He kneels down behind Slit to untie him, leaning forward to press a kiss on his shoulder. Once untied, Slit brings his hands up and rolls his wrists in circles, stretching them out. He stands up straight, a little wobbly, and clings onto Nux. “Help me walk to the bunks. Legs are asleep.” he demands, trying to shake himself out of the head space he’s been in.

“Whatever you want.” Nux says with a more gentle smile, wrapping an arm around Slit’s waist to help hold him up. “You still need to be more careful when we’re out. You’re gonna get us both killed in the least chrome way possible.” He mentions, making Slit’s face drop more. Nux punches him on the arm lightly before smiling again.

Slit looks away and nods. “Whatever you say.” He says before they both go quiet, slowly making their way to the bunks to rest for the evening.


End file.
